Siklus Cinta
by MiMeNyan
Summary: Bertemu, jatuh cinta, pacaran, masalah, berpisah, benci, permintaan maaf, kembali bersama. Siklus yang sangat biasa, namun sangat sulit jika seorang Sakura Haruno yang tidak pernah mengenal cinta harus melalui siklus itu bersama Sasuke Uchiha./ Ide pasaran. Chap up! RnR please:)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Bertemu**

Mata beriris emerald itu tak kunjung beralih dari sosok tampan yang berdiri beberapa meter di hadapannya. Lelaki itu, Sasuke Uchiha. Lelaki yang terkenal sebagai pangeran Konoha.

**TAP! TAP! **Suara langkah kaki Sakura terdengar sangat nyaring, entah karena kesunyian lorong ini atau karena hentakan kakinya yang berlebihan. Kebisingan yang diciptakannya terus berlangsung hingga eksistensinya berada tepat beberapa langkah dari Sasuke.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu menahan degup jantungnya saat tubuh pendeknya kini berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Sakura meneguk ludahnya pelan, ingin sekali ia itu berdecak kagum atas ciptaan Tuhan di hadapannya, namun ia urungkan niatnya saat mengetahui Sasuke tengah menatapnya tajam.

Sakura terus berjalan, mengabaikan tatapan Sasuke yang seolah mengintimidasinya. Dalam imajinasinya, gadis itu berteriak histeris. LIHAT! Uchiha Sasuke menatapnya! Ini rekor terbaru yang dipecahkan olehku!

"Hey," suara tanpa intonasi itu mengalun dengan indahnya, memecah keheningan yang sejak tadi melanda koridor sekolah. **TAP! **Langkah kaki Sakura terhenti, dengan ketakutan, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

**DEG! DEG!** Jantungnya kini kembali berdegup kencang kala mata onyx yang selalu dipuja banyak orang itu hanya tertuju padanya. Tuhan, selamatkan jantungku! Raungnya dalam hati

.

_**.**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**.**_

_**Siklus Cinta**_

_**By Iwahashi Hani**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"A-ada apa?" Tanya gadis Haruno itu, suara miliknya yang biasanya melengking kini merendah karena tatapan seorang Uchiha. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, kenapa ia jadi tertular Hinata?

Sasuke tak kunjung menjawab, membuat Sakura membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Baiklah, siapa yang tidak tahu kalau gadis bermata emerald itu sangat suka bermijanasi? Dan tidak tanggung-tanggung, imajinasinya sangatlah tinggi bahkan abnormal.

Kalian tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan?

**'Apa Sasuke akan menyatakan cintanya padaku?'** kedua pipi seputih susunya kini memanas hingga merona merah.

Sangat gila, bukan?

Sasuke mengarahkan tangannya ke arah kancing seragamnya, membuat Sakura mengerutkan dahi. Dia sedang apa? Tanya Sakura dalam hati. "Kancingmu." Lagi, Sasuke mengeluarkan kata-kata tanpa intonasi hingga Sakura memerlukan waktu beberapa detik untuk mencernanya.

Perlahan, jemari mungil Sakura bergerak menyentuh kancing kemeja sekolahnya. Emeraldnya membulat saat menyadari kedua kancing teratas seragamnya belum terkancing dengan sempurna. Tangan kanannya segera mencengkram bagian teratas kemejanya, menahannya agar tidak ada seorangpun yang melihatnya.

Sakura segera berlari menuju toilet wanita dengan wajah yang memerah. Kenapa Sasuke tidak memberitahunya sejak awal? Kenapa harus membuat Sakura berpikir kalau lelaki-tampan-dan-sempurna itu akan menyatakan perasaannya?

Gadis itu memasuki bilik toilet dan segera menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu toilet. Nafasnya tersengal dengan tangan kanan yang masih menahan kemejanya agar tidak terbuka. Ia menundukkan wajahnya, membayangkan apa yang Sasuke lihat sejak tadi.

Pipinya kembali memanas.

"DIA MESUM!" Teriaknya, kedua kaki jenjangnya ia hentakkan hingga suara bising memenuhi toilet wanita ini. Beruntung baginya, tidak ada satu pun orang selain dirinya yang berada dalam ruangan sempit itu.

Jemari lentik itu bergerak untuk mengancingkan kemeja yang sejak tadi masih terabaikan. Sakura menarik nafasnya dengan mata terpejam sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari bilik toilet yang sejak tadi dihuninya. Belum sempat ia keluar dari ruangan itu, langkahnya terhenti. Cermin yang menempel di dinding toilet membuatnya tertarik. Ia berdiri tegak di hadapan cermin, memperhatikan refleksinya pada benda berbentuk datar itu.

Pipinya masih memerah. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipinya, menekan-nekannya agar tidak memerah. Baiklah, Sakura akui ini tidak akan berhasil.

Gadis Haruno itu menghela nafas dan membayangkan wajah Uchiha itu. Paras stoicnya tampak sangat tampan di otak Sakura dan membuat pipinya kembali memerah. Mata emerald itu membulat. Apa aku jatuh cinta padanya?

Kepala bersurai merah muda itu menggeleng dengan sekuat tenaga. Aku hanya menyukainya seperti fans dan idola! Kilahnya dalam hati.

"Aku tidak mencintainya! Aku tidak mencintainya! Aku hanya mengaguminya!" Ujarnya untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Usai memberikan sugesti positif pada dirinya, ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap menuju koridor sekolah.

"SASUKEEEEE-KUNNNNN!"

**GLEK! **Sakura meneguk salivanya kala nama itu mengalun dengan indahnya di sepanjang koridor. Sa-su-ke? Kenapa para gadis gila itu meneriaki nama pemuda tampan itu di sini?

Sakura baru saja ingin melarikan diri karena mendengar nama itu, namun sebuah tangan langsung menyeretnya untuk pergi. Langkah demi langkah keduanya lalui demi meloloskan diri dari para wanita yang berada di belakang mereka. Emerald Sakura berusaha mengenali pemilik tangan yang menarik lengannya.

Tangan putih pucat, bau maskulin, rambut raven, dan postur tubuh yang tinggi. Entah kenapa, Sakura teringat dengan satu orang yang identik dengan rambut serupa dengan lelaki di depannya.

**"Sasuke Uchiha, ya." **Gumam Sakura dengan pelan, bahkan hanya terdengar seperti desisan.

Mata hijau itu melebar. Uchiha Sasuke?

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam, Haruno." Tepat sasaran! Sakura mendengus kecil. Kenapa lelaki di depannya ini tahu kalau ia 'hampir' berpikir yang macam-macam karena posisinya sekarang?

Tanpa suara, Sakura berusaha mengimbangi langkah kaki Sasuke meski paru-parunya terasa ingin meledak. Baiklah, kaki Sasuke sangat panjang hingga membuatnya sangat mudah berlari. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sakura yang notabene berpostur tubuh pendek.

Sampai di sebuah tikungan, Sasuke menarik Sakura agar memasuki sebuah 'ruangan' berbau aneh. **PUK! **Sakura merasakan tangan besar Sasuke menutupi matanya.

"Ini tempat terlarang, kau tidak boleh melihat." Bisikan Sasuke yang tepat di telinga gadis musim semi itu membuat tubuh mungilnya sedikit terlonjak. Astaga, hangatnya nafas Sasuke dapat Sakura rasakan dengan jarak sedekat ini.

**DEG! DEG!** Dua kali dalam hari ini, jantung seorang Sakura Haruno harus bekerja tiga kali lebih keras karena tindakan Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, menahan debaran jantungnya dan berusaha agar Sasuke tidak mengetahui perasaan yang tengah melandanya.

Gemuruh langkah kaki para wanita penggila Sasuke akhirnya menjauh, membuat Sasuke melonggarkan dekapannya dari Sakura dan membuat manik emerald itu dapat melihat sekeliling.

Toilet pria?

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

Sasuke mendecih kecil. Tangan pucatnya mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kenapa ia menarik Sakura tadi? Harusnya ia biarkan saja gadis aneh itu terinjak-injak fans fanatiknya. Dari pada merepotkan begini. Melihat Sakura yang masih berteriak membuatnya segera menarik gadis Haruno itu keluar dari toilet.

"Berisik sekali." Lagi, Sasuke berucap tanpa intonasi yang jelas. Namun kali ini Sakura dapat mengerti dengan cepat. Gadis itu menghentikan teriakannya dan segera membekap mulutnya sendiri.

Melihat Sasuke yang tak kunjung buka suara membuat Sakura menundukkan wajahnya, bukan karena malu, ia hanya bingung harus berbuat apa di depan lelaki raven itu. Sakura kembali mengingat peristiwa tadi pagi, saat Sasuke melihat kedua kancing teratasnya terbuka hingga... Tidak perlu diteruskan.

"Sasuke, kau nggak lihat apa-apa kan tadi?" Tanya Sakura dengan ambigu. Baiklah, ia takut salah bicara dan salah bertindak. Bisa-bisa Sasuke bisa mengecapnya sebagai gadis aneh.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya meski tidak kentara, "Hn?"

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya lega, sepertinya pemuda Uchiha itu sudah lupa dengan peristiwa memalukan itu. "Tidak, lupakan saja." Gadis musim semi itu memutar tubuhnya, hendak meninggalkan Sasuke jika saja suara berat milik pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jangan ceroboh lagi, Haruno."

**DEG! **Gadis bermata emerald itu menolehkan kepalanya dengan perlahan. Apakah pemuda tampan itu baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kecerobohan Sakura tadi pagi?

Tanpa ada niat membalas perkataan lelaki itu, Sakura melangkah dengan cepat demi menjauhi pemuda itu. Mulai saat ini ia harus menjaga jarak dari Sasuke. Paling tidak, sampai lelaki Uchiha itu melupakan peristiwa memalukan yang menimpanya.

Sakura terus berlari hingga menemukan sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dengan papan tulis di depan ruangan dan banyak meja serta kursi, ruangan yang disebut sebagai kelas. Menurutnya, ini adalah tempat yang paling aman untuk sekarang karena tidak mungkin Sasuke akan mengajaknya bicara di depan banyak orang. Setidaknya itu yang Sakura tahu.

Gadis mungil itu terduduk di bagian depan kelas, senyum tipis ia pamerkan untuk membalas sapaan beberapa temannya. Ia mengambil tasnya yang berada di laci mejanya. Tangan mungilnya merogoh tas merah muda itu hingga menemukan buku kecil bergambar bunga sakura yang ia cari, tak lupa pula sebuah bolpoin berwarna merah muda.

Tangan kanannya memainkan pulpennya dan sesekali menorehkan tintanya pada bagian belakang buku. Setelah menulis beberapa kata, pipi putihnya mulai merona.

Gadis yang aneh.

"Sa-su-ke U-chi-ha?" Bahu mungil Sakura menegang kala suara baritoni itu membaca tuliasan yang ada di bukunya. Secepat kilat, Sakura menutup bukunya, berharap lelaki itu tidak membaca tulisan di bawahnya.

"A-ada apa, Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura dengan pipi yang memanas. Dengan panik, kedua tangannya berusaha memasukkan buku yang tadi ia gunakan untu menulis ke dalam laci meja. Salah tingkah, gadis bermarga Haruno itu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera berlalu dari tempatnya tadi. Emerald Sakura bergulir, mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke yang berjalan menuju kursi yang berada di deretan kedua dari depan tetapi berada di sudut ruangan.

Celaka! Dengan begini aku tidak bisa menghindarinya! Batin Sakura mulai was-was. Keringat mulai meluncur dari pelipisnya hingga mengucur ke leher putihnya.

Melihat Sakura yang tampak panik tanpa sadar membuat Sasuke mengulas senyum tipisnya. Ah, manis sekali gadis itu.

Tangan pucatnya menopang wajah tampannya, mata onyx kelamnya terus tertuju pada eksistensi bersurai merah muda pudar itu. Ia menyeringai kecil saat otaknya memutar memory yang baru saja terekam di otaknya. Saat ia berjalan, mata onyxnya secara **tidak sengaja, **diulang, **tidak sengaja**, membaca tulisan yang ada di buku Sakura.

Sasuke Uchiha, **daisuki da**.

Seketika, Sasuke merasakan panas di pipinya. Ia menyembunyikan pipinya di balik lipatan tangannya, tidak ingin seorang pun mengetahui hal ini. Seorang Uchiha tidak boleh merona hanya karena seorang gadis.

Ya, Uchiha harus menjaga harga dirinya!

"..suke."

"Sasuke!" Sasuke terlonjak dari kursinya sebelum wajahnya kembali datar dalam beberapa sekon. Mata onyxnya menatap lurus pada emerald Sakura, kegugupan tampak jelas dalam raut wajah gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

"Hn?" Sahut Sasuke seadanya.

Sakura meremas ujung rok kelamnya. "Tentang tadi pagi, tolong lupakan ya!" Ujarnya dan segera membalikkan tubuhnya, ingin segera menjauhi Sasuke.

"Tidak janji..."

Gadis musim semi itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sasuke dengan garang. Apa maksud pemuda itu dengan kalimatnya barusan?

"Kecuali kau mau menemaniku besok." Lanjut Sasuke tanpa intonasi.

Dalam hati, Sakura mendengus kesal. Tampan, sih, tapi kok intonasi saja nggak benar. Mungkin inilah sebabnya ada yang mengatakan tak ada yang sempurna kecuali Tuhan. Tunggu, Sakura baru menyadari ucapan Sasuke.

Mungkinkah ini ajakan kencan?

"Apa kau berpikir ini kencan?"

**SKAK! **Kenapa Sasuke selalu berhasil membaca isi hatinya, sih? Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, emeraldnya menatap tajam pada onyx Sasuke. "Te-tentu saja tidak! Baiklah, besok aku akan menemanimu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Halo semua!

Hani di sini! O3O

Hani lagi nggak ada ide untuk lanjutin MWFLY ataupun Bintang Jatuh, tapi Hani malah dapet ide aneh ini.

Fic kali ini temanya ringan, dan Hani janji bakal bikin fic ini tamat paling banyak dalam 8 chapter.

Chapter pertama yaitu Bertemu, jadi ini bercerita tentang Sasuke yang baru dekat dengan Sakura.

Baiklah, untung kalimat asingnya, cuma ada **"Daisuki da" **yang artinya aku menyukaimu.

Setelah ini, mungkin Hani akan buat Sasuke ngerasain jatuh cinta yang buat dia emosi setengah mati gara-gara sikap Sakura yang gak nganggep dia.

Tuh Hani udah kasih bocoran O3O

Oh iya, Hani kalau mau bales review gak lewat PM ya? Nanti Hani muat di chapter selanjutnya aja. Itu pun kalau ada yang review O3O

Hani minta maaf ya kalau ada typo dan sifat Sasuke OOC.

Sign,

Iwahashi Hani.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Dua

Sakura meremas ujung rok kelamnya. "Tentang tadi pagi, tolong lupakan ya!" Ujarnya dan segera membalikkan tubuhnya, ingin segera menjauhi Sasuke.

"Tidak janji..."

Gadis musim semi itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sasuke dengan garang. Apa maksud pemuda itu dengan kalimatnya barusan?

"Kecuali kau mau menemaniku besok." Lanjut Sasuke tanpa intonasi.

Dalam hati, Sakura mendengus kesal. Tampan sih, tapi kok intonasi saja nggak benar. Mungkin inilah sebabnya ada yang mengatakan tak ada yang sempurna kecuali Tuhan. Tunggu, Sakura baru menyadari ucapan Sasuke.

Mungkinkah ini ajakan kencan?

"Apa kau berpikir ini kencan?"

**SKAK! **Kenapa Sasuke selalu berhasil membaca isi hatinya, sih? Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, emeraldnya menatap tajam pada onyx Sasuke. "Te-tentu saja tidak! Baiklah, besok aku akan menemanimu."

**.**

_**.**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**.**_

_**Siklus Cinta**__** By Iwahashi Hani**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter Dua : Jatuh Cinta**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya dengan lesu. Tekadnya ingin menjauhi Sasuke, tapi nanti ia harus pergi bersama lelaki itu. Ini sama saja menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Sakura mengacak surai merah mudanya. Bagaimana jika Sasuke menyatakan cintanya saat mereka pergi nanti?

Kepala bersurai merah muda itu bergoyang dengan cepat ke kiri dan kanan, menolak asumsi otaknya yang kelewat imajinatif. Sasuke tidak akan mempermalukan dirinya dengan menyatakan cinta pada gadis berjidat lebar sepertiku, batinnya. Gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya, kedua tangannya terkepal di depan dada dengan semangat yang membara.

"Yosh, semua akan baik-baik saja!"

"Apanya." Suara baritone tanpa intonasi itu membuat Sakura menahan nafasnya. Seingat Sakura, hanya satu orang yang mempunyai gaya bicara datar, dan orang itu adalah...

"Sasuke?" Tepat! Saat nama itu meluncur dari bibirnya, sosok lelaki tampan bernama Sasuke itu telah berdiri dengan tegap di hadapannya. Sakura mengepalkan tangannya, mau apa lelaki itu pagi-pagi begini?

Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura dengan kasar, menyeretnya untuk keluar dari bangunan sekolah mereka. Tidak ada perlawanan dari gadis itu. Sasuke menyeringai, ia berpikir bahwa gadis Haruno itu masih terpesona oleh ketampanannya. Ah, kenarsisan Uchiha yang terselubung memang mengerikan. Mereka terlihat dingin di luar, tapi sangat gila di dalam. Dan syukurlah tidak ada yang mengetahui kelainan dalam tubuh mereka kecuali para Uchiha itu sendiri.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya saat tersadar dari lamunannya tentang kelakuan Sasuke. Ia menghempaskan cengkraman Sasuke dari lengannya. Wah, padahal dalam hati, Sakura sangat ingin bergenggaman tangan dengan Uchiha. Tapi, ya ... dia punya harga diri dan tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke membawanya pergi dengan cara seperti ini dan tentunya sepagi ini!

"Ki-kita tidak mungkin pergi sepagi ini 'kan, Sasuke?" Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa di saat ia bersama Sasuke gagapnya selalu kambuh, sih? Manik hijaunya bergulir mencari alasan. Ya, Sakura harus punya alasan yang tepat! "Aku tidak mau bolos, Sasuke!" Lanjutnya dengan tegas.

Haruno Sakura mau membolos? Hell yeah, izin ke toilet saat pelajaran saja tidak pernah. Apa lagi membolos, bersama seorang pemuda pula. Ya ... meski Sakura akui dia memang berharap dapat bersama Sasuke. Tapi tidak! Pelajaran adalah hal yang paling utama!

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, onyx sekelam jelaganya menajam saat bertemu dengan emerald teduh milik Sakura. Dahinya sedikit berkerut kala menangkap gelagat aneh dari gadis musim itu setelah mata mereka bertemu.

"Kita pergi sekarang, Haruno Sakura."

Mendengar suara yang berat itu membuat Sakura semakin dalam menundukkan kepalanya. Ia seolah berhadapan dengan malaikat maut yang siap mencabut nyawanya jika melawan perintah sang malaikat. Oh Tuhan, mengapa malaikat maut-Mu yang satu ini sungguh tampan? Baiklah, sepertinya Sakura salah fokus.

Tangan Sasuke yang tadi mencengkram lengan Sakura kini beralih menggenggam lembut jemari Sakura, membuat gadis bersurai merah muda itu menatapnya heran. Seingatnya, seorang Sasuke Uchiha paling anti dengan yang namanya wanita. Mendengar suara wanita meneriaki namanya saja membuat lelaki itu segera berlari, tapi saat ini ia menggenggam tangan Sakura. Mimpi apa Sakura semalam?

"Jangan melamun, Sakura." Sakura merasakan dadanya dipenuhi oleh sesuatu yang lembut, seperti kapas. Ah, mendengar Sasuke menyebut namanya saja membuatnya bereaksi berlebihan begini. Sakura bergumam pelan, menuruti perintah Sasuke untuk tidak melamun lagi. Tunggu, kenapa ia jadi aneh begini?

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Jemarinya yang bertautan dengan Sakura membuatnya merasakan kehangatan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan. Ia melirik Sakura dengan ekor matanya, senyumnya sedikit melebar saat melihat pipi gadis itu sedikit merona. Sasuke sedikit bersyukur ia adalah Uchiha karena pesona Uchiha memang tidak terkalahkan. Lagi-lagi kenarsisannya muncul. Tapi biarlah, setidaknya ia bahagia dengan kelebihannya itu hingga membuat Sakura merona begitu.

Ah, indahnya masa remaja~

"Sakura!" Seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi dengan rambut merah bata berlari mendekati mereka berdua. Sasuke mendecih kecil. Kenapa moment menyenangkannya bersama Sakura harus terganggu, sih? Tunggu, sejak kapan ia senang berada di samping Sakura?

Sementara Sasuke sedang gundah gulana memikirkan apa yang sedang ia rasakan, lelaki yang baru datang itu berdiri di hadapan Sakura dengan senyum manisnya. Namun, senyum manis lelaki merah bata itu sedikit pudar saat mata hazelnya menangkap tangan Sakura yang tengah diamit oleh jemari Sasuke. Kecemburuan jelas muncul di raut wajah Lelaki Merah itu.

Sadar akan arah tatapan itu, Sakura segera melepaskan genggaman Sasuke dengan paksa hingga pemuda raven itu melotot penuh kemarahan. Oh, lebih memilih orang itu daripada Uchiha, ya? "Kak Sasori sedang apa di sini?" Tanya Sakura dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Lelaki yang dipanggil Sasori itu mengangkat kantung belanja yang sejak tadi dibawanya. "Belanja," Jawabnya singkat tanpa melepaskan senyumnya. "Sakura nggak sekolah?" Lanjutnya.

Sakura meringis kecil, harus jawab apa ya? Tidak mungkin ia berbohong pada Sasori, bisa-bisa ia terkena karma karena membohongi lelaki polos macam dia. Tapi masa ia harus menjawab kalau ia sedang bolos karena Uchiha di sampingnya itu mengajaknya? Duh, bisa-bisa Sasori mengadukan perlakuan Sakura ke orang tuanya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya pada Sasuke. Emeraldnya menatap Sasuke dengan bingung, pasalnya, nada bicara Sasuke sedikit berubah sinis. Lagi, tangan Sasuke kembali menggenggam jemari Sakura. "Ayo kita pergi, Sakura."

Bukannya mengikuti Sasuke, Sakura malah terdiam di tempatnya dan melepaskan genggaman Sasuke dari tangannya. Sasuke menatapnya tajam, apa maksud gadis ini? Well, jiwa Uchiha yang tidak pernah mau mengalah dari siapapun memang mengerikan. Bahkan, ia tidak mau mengalah untuk membiarkan Sakura berbicara lebih lama dengan Sasori. Catat, ia bukan cemburu. Hanya saja ia merasa tidak dihargai. Tegasnya. Ya ... padahal itu hanya untuk menjaga harga diri Uchiha yang setinggi langit itu.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, "Kak Sasori, aku pergi dulu ya." Ucapnya lembut. Sasori mengangguk kecil, tangan kanannya mengacak lembut surai merah muda Sakura hingga berantakan.

"Hati-hati, Sakura-chan..."

Lelaki Uchiha yang berdiri di samping Sakura mendecih kecil. Pasalnya, si Merah Sasori itu menyebut Sakura dengan suffiks chan. Sasuke saja belum pernah memanggilnya begitu. Wah, ada yang cemburu.

Mata onyxnya sedikit melebar meski hanya beberapa sekon. Hatinya tertawa kecil. Cemburu? Ia kembali menegaskan bawa ia tidak cemburu. Lagipula, seorang Uchiha tidak akan cemburu hanya karena seorang gadis aneh berambut merah muda yang disapa oleh pemuda aneh berambut merah bata. Bantah Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasori menghentikan gerakan tangannya, kemudian hazel teduhnya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan aneh. Campuran antara sinis, cemburu, dan khawatir. Astaga, percampuran macam apa itu? Mengerikan sekali. Namun tetap saja, bagi Sasuke, tatapan itu hanya tatapan iri. Iri? Ya, Sasuke sadar bahwa Sasori menyukai Sakura dan iri dengan kedekatannya dengan Gadis Musim Semi itu. Uchiha memang selalu menang.

"Jaga Sakura-chan ya, **Ayam Kampung**."

Apa?

Sasuke dipanggil apa olehnya?

Dahi Sasuke berkedut, giginya bergemeletuk kala suara bening itu dengan seenak jidatnya memanggil nama indahnya dengan sebutan **Ayam Kampung**. Ini gila, sangat gila.

"Sakura, ayo pergi." Sasuke menyeret Sakura dengan sekuat tenaga, tidak peduli dengan ringis kesakitan dari Sakura. Yang ada di otak Sasuke adalah menjauhi pemuda aneh bernama Sasori itu. Dalam hati, Sasuke menyumpahi Sasori dengan kalimat kasar. Wah, pangeran Uchiha sedang marah ternyata.

Sakura terus memperhatikan gerakan mulut Sasuke yang komat-kamit menyebut kata-kata kasar meski tanpa suara. Melihat Sasuke yang masih emosi dengan Sasori, membuat Sakura ikut tersulut. Apa yang salah dengan Sasori? "Sasuke, kenapa kau tidak suka dengan kak Sasori?" Tanya Sakura dengan ketus.

Lelaki berambut raven itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sejak kapan Sakura berani berbicara dengan nada setengah membentak begitu? Ah, jangan-jangan karena bertemu pemuda itu. Sasuke membungkam mulutnya, malas menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura.

"Jawab aku, Sasuke!" Untuk kesekian kalinya, genggaman tangan Sasuke dilepas dengan paksa oleh Sakura. Ingin sekali Sasuke memaki gadis itu jika saja ia bukan seorang Uchiha yang harus menjaga tutur katanya.

"Diam!"

Dan pada akhirnya, hanya kalimat itulah yang bisa Sasuke ucapkan untuk membuat Sakura terdiam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya, membiarkan Sasuke menuntunnya tanpa suara. Ia masih tidak mengerti dengan sikap Sasuke. Dengan seenaknya lelaki itu menyeretnya hingga tidak mengikuti pelajaran, memotong obrolannya dengan Sasori-senpai, dan terakhir membentaknya. Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke adalah seorang Uchiha yang berwatak keras dan tidak bisa ditentang, tapi apakah ia tidak bisa bersikap lebih lembut pada wanita? Setidaknya, jangan membentaknya dengan alasan yang bahkan tidak jelas.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari mulut keduanya. Sakura menahan nafasnya saat manik tajam itu menatapnya. Baiklah, apa Haruno Sakura melakukan kesalahan lagi di mata Uchiha Sasuke?

Sasuke merutuki kebodohannya dalam hati. Niatnya ingin membuat Sakura berhenti membicarakan Sasori jelek itu, tapi kenapa gadis itu malah diam sampai sekarang. Dan yang bodohnya lagi, Sasuke tidak tahu harus berbuat apa setelah keduanya menghela nafas secara bersamaan.

Otak Uchihanya ia paksa bekerja. Ayolah, otak! Biasanya kau pintar, tapi kenapa jadi tersumbat begini? Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat Sakura membentur punggung tegapnya. Telinganya dapat menangkap ringisan kecil dari Sakura. Ah, manis sekali suaranya. Bodoh, singkirkan pikiran itu!

"Sakura," panggilnya parau. Mendengar deheman dari Sakura, ia kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "...apa yang paling disukai wanita untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia tidak ingin wajah kikuknya dilihat oleh Sakura.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Hadiah? Apa Sasuke ingin membelikan hadiah untuk kekasihnya? Ugh, pasti menyenangkan ya bisa menjadi kekasih Uchiha Sasuke. Sudah tampan, kaya, perhatian pula sampai-sampai ingin membelikan kado ulang tahun. Andai Sakura menjadi orang itu. Apa Sakura baru saja berharap menjadi pacar Sasuke? Tidak! Tidak! Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sakura, jawab aku."

"Ha-hadiah, ya?" Ulang Sakura. Ia berpikir sebentar. Jika hadiah itu untuk pacar Sasuke, sebaiknya ia pilih hadiah yang jelek saja. Biar mereka putus, sekalian! Wah, kenapa Sakura jadi jahat begini? "Me-memangnya untuk siapa?"

"Ibuku."

Sakura menghela nafas lega. Syukurlah ia bertanya terlebih dahulu sebelum memikirkan hadiahnya. Jika tidak, maka ibunda Sasuke akan menerima hadiah yang jelek dan tidak terbayangkan.

"Kalau untuk ibumu..." Sakura kembali berpikir. "Mungkin akan lebih baik jika diberikan kalung. Ya, wanita sangat menyukai kalung." Ujarnya dengan semangat.

Sasuke menimbang-nimbang usulan Sakura. Benar juga. Seingatnya, Mikoto juga suka mengoleksi kalung. Ternyata mengajak Sakura merupakan ide yang cukup baik ya. Tangan pucatnya kembali meraih jemari Sakura, "Bantu aku mencari kalung yang indah."

Mata Sakura membesar. Ia ... digandeng Uchiha Sasuke. Rasanya seperti berada di surga. Dan lagi, sosok Uchiha itu tampak lebih tampan dari yang tadi.

"Sakura, jangan melamun." Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Sakura menahan nafasnya untuk kesekian kali hari ini. Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum padanya! Sakura hanya dapat menganggukkan kepalanya. Sungguh, ini adalah pengalaman yang tidak akan ia lupakan seumur hidup. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Sakura merasa bahwa membolos bukanlah hal yang buruk. Ya, tentunya jika ia membolos bersama Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik gadis berambut merah muda itu hingga keduanya sampai di jalan yang penuh dengan pertokoan. Ia menyipitkan matanya, padahal hari ini bukanlah akhir pekan, tapi jalan ini tetap penuh oleh orang-orang, khususnya wanita yang ingin membeli pakaian atau barang sejenisnya. Onyx miliknya melirik Sakura. Gadis itu juga tampak menikmati pemandangan yang disajikan oleh berbagai macam toko. Ah, wanita memang sulit dimengerti, mereka tampak nyaman dikeramaian dan kesal saat ada kesunyian. Bahkan para wanita Uchiha pun kadang bersikap seperti itu.

"Sasuke, di sana ada toko kalung!" Sasuke mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Sakura dan menemukan sebuah toko kalung. Matanya menyipit. Toko itu adalah satu-satunya yang terlihat kuno dan tidak terurus. Apa di dalamnya ada hadiah yang pantas diberikan pada ibunya? Jujur, Sasuke selama ini selalu anti dengan yang namanya toko usang seperti itu. Menurutnya, lebih baik masuk ke toko bagus namun tidak lengkap daripada toko usang tapi lengkap. Tentu saja alasannya karena kebersihan. Padahal ia tidak tahu bagaimana isi toko usang itu.

"Sakura, kita ke toko lain saja." Desisnya pelan, tidak ingin suaranya didengar orang lain. "...toko itu terlihat tidak terawat, aku tidak yakin ada kalung yang indah di dalamnya." Lanjutnya.

Sakura mendengus kecil. "Memangnya para Uchiha tidak tahu pepatah yang mengatakan 'Jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya', ya? Harusnya kau menghargai tempat itu. Siapa tahu di dalamnya malah banyak hal yang tidak dapat kau temui di toko lain." Kaki jenjangnya berlari kecil menuju toko itu tanpa mengajak Sasuke.

Ingin sekali Sasuke menyeret Sakura hingga menjauhi toko itu, namun ia hanya bisa mengikuti langkah kaki gadis itu. Bagaimanapun juga, kalimat Sakura ada benarnya. Tapi jika perkataan Sakura salah, maka ia bersumpah bahwa ia tidak akan mau memasuki kawasan usang dan tak terawat. Cukup tempat yang berkelas yang ia masuki.

Matanya beredar saat ia memasuki bangunan itu. Arsitekturnya aneh. Seperti bukan bangunan Jepang. Di dindingnya tertempel berbagai jenis kalung yang dijaga oleh kotak kaca agar tidak berdebu. Aneh, sangat berbeda dengan keadaan yang ada di luar.

"Uwah, indahnya!" Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar pekikan Sakura. Dan yang dapat dilihatnya adalah gadis itu sedang memandang kagum pada sebuah kalung perak dengan liontin berbentuk butiran salju yang lembut dan sebuah batu kecil berwarna biru di tengahnya. Tidak buruk juga seleranya.

Seorang pria tua tiba-tiba keluar dari pintu yang ada di sudut ruangan. Senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya yang kini sudah mengendur. Dengan pelan, ia mendatangi Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Kalian suka kalung itu?" Suara seraknya membuat Sakura yang sedang memperhatikan kalung itu akhirnya mengalihkan tatapannya. "Pilihan kalian sangat bagus, kalung itu adalah kalung yang ku buat hampir sepuluh tahun hanya untuk menyelesaikan lekukan salju yang rumit itu..." Jelasnya.

"Kakek, apa ada kalung lain yang sama indahnya dengan kalung ini?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura menatapnya heran dan menyenggol tulang rusuk Sasuke, seolah berkata kenapa-kau-tidak-memilih-yang-ini-untuk-ibumu-?

Kakek itu berjalan menuju sisi dinding yang lain dan membuat Sasuke mengikutinya. Tangan ringkihnya menunjuk sebuah kalung perak dengan liontin kipas kecil berwarna merah. Lambang Uchiha?

"Lambang Uchiha..." Gumam Sasuke.

"Kalung ini kubuat dengan sepenuh hatiku karena menghargai jasa Uchiha yang dengan senang hati membuatkanku toko ini saat melihatku menangis di jalan karena toko lamaku terbakar habis oleh api." Jelasnya. "Kau Uchiha, 'kan? Silahkan ambil kalung yang kau mau. Anggap saja sebagai balas budiku pada keluargamu." Lanjutnya.

Sakura tercengang di tempatnya. Enak sekali ya jadi Uchiha.

"Kakek, boleh aku minta kalung ini dan kalung yang tadi?" Tanya Sasuke dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Kakek itu hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih, Kakek."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jemari lentik milik Sakura memainkan sedotan yang ada pada jus strawberrynya. Bosan juga ternyata jalan bersama Sasuke. Lelaki itu terlalu pendiam meski kadang Sakura merasa tersanjung oleh senyumnya. Tapi tetap saja, ia jadi tidak leluasa berceloteh karena tidak mendapat tanggapan. Rasanya seperti terabaikan. Sakura melirik Sasuke. Sejak tadi Sasuke memperhatikan kedua kalung itu tanpa jeda. Huh, Sakura jadi merasa kalah cantik dengan benda itu. Memang sih, kalung itu sangat cantik, tapi apa Sasuke sampai jatuh cinta pada kalung itu?

Sakura meminum sedikit jus berwarna merah muda di depannya. Asam, tapi manis. Sama seperti Sasuke yang kadang galak tapi juga baik. Hah, lagi-lagi otaknya memikirkan Sasuke.

"Ini." Tangan pucat itu terulur dengan sebuah kalung di jarinya. Wajah tampannya menghadap meja, tidak ingin menatap Sakura barang sedikit pun. Tidak, bukannya ia tidak suka melihat wajah Sakura, menurutnya wajah gadis itu sangat manis malah. Apa? Bukan! Bukan itu maksud Sasuke! Sasuke menunduk karena takut rona merah di pipinya terlihat. Bukan! Bukan itu juga maksudnya! Batin Sasuke menggila. Hanya saja... Lupakan! Itu tidak penting.

Gadis Musim Semi itu menatap kalung yang kini berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Kalung dengan liontin salju yang tadi sempat membuatnya terpesona. "U-untukku?"

Sasuke mengangguk kecil.

Sakura menerima kalung itu dengan kikuk. Bukankah akan lebih romantis jika Sasuke langsung memakaikan kalung itu di lehernya? Ah, sudahlah. Uchiha mana mungkin bisa romantis.

Dalam hati, Sasuke berteriak histeris. Memikirkan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Tuhan, memberikan kalung itu pada Sakura saja membuat jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan dan rasa panas menjalari pipinya. Dan saat menyadari bahwa hal itu terjadi padanya, maka Tuan Muda Uchiha Sasuke yang tampan itu mengakui bahwa ia sudah terjerat oleh pesona seorang Haruno Sakura.

INI GILA!

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Setelah sekian lama Hani gak lanjutin fic ini, apakah masih ada yang mengingatnya? Semoga ada ya. O3O**

**Special Thanks for : **Yuki Uciharuno**, **Maya**, **Sasusaku Forever**, Desypramitha2, **Chii no pinkycherry**,** NE**, dan tentunya untuk kalian semua yang udah rela ngescroll sampe sini.**

**Arigatou gozaimasu! O3O**

**Sign,**

**Iwahashi Hani.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke menyeret Itachi agar memasuki kamarnya, membuat Si Sulung berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Jangan-jangan Sasuke pecinta sesama jenis dan akan meminta Itachi menemaninya melakukan hal yang nista. Hii, mengerikan!

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu, Nii-san?" oke, sepertinya Itachi terlalu lama berkhayal. Itachi tersenyum paksa dan menggoyakan kedua tangannya, memberi kode bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. Ugh, ini karena sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menariknya! "...dasar aneh." cibir Sasuke.

Itachi tersenyum masam. Ya, ia akui ia memang aneh. "Kenapa menarikku ke sini?" tanya Itachi, sekedar mengalihkan pembicaraan. Hell, ia tidak mau lagi berpikiran macam-macam tentang Sasuke!

Semburat merah muncul di pipi Sasuke, membuat Itachi menyipitkan matanya. Tuh, bagaimana ia tidak berpikiran Sasuke pecinta sesama jenis? Lihat saja wajah Sasuke yang sekarang memerah. Itachi menjitak kepala Sasuke dengan keras, membuat bungsu Uchiha itu meringis kesal.

"Wajah memerahmu itu horror, tahu! Sudah cepat katakan apa maumu!" ujar Itachi. Kalau boleh jujur, ia lebih memilih melihat wajah setan yang abstrak daripada wajah tampan Sasuke yang merona. Menggelikan. Terlebih, adiknya itu merona di depannya. Membuatnya semakin berpikiran negatif.

Sasuke menggaruk tengkuknya. Bagaimana cara mengatakannya, ya? "Jadi begini ..." ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Itachi. "...aku sedang jatuh cinta..." bisik Sasuke dengan lirih.

Diam sejenak.

Itachi melongo.

Proses mengolah data selesai. "BUAHAHA!" tawa nista Itachi pun menggelegar, "JATUH CINTA DENGAN SIAPA? JANGAN-JANGAN DENGAN CEWEK YANG MENEMANIMU MEMBELI KALUNG UNTUK KAA-SAN, YA?! NANTI UNDANG SAJA KE PESTA ULANG TAHUN KAA-SAN!" teriaknya, sukses membuat Sasuke memelototi Itachi dengan horror.

"Tch, sepertinya aku salah membicarakan ini denganmu."

.

.

.

Naruto __Masashi Kishimoto

**Siklus Cinta**

A Naruto FanFiction by Iwahashi Hani

.

.

**Chapter Tiga : Pernyataan Cinta Sasuke**

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan angkuh. Onyxnya berpendar, berusaha menemukan eksistensi norak yang kemarin menemaninya mencarikan hadiah ulang tahun untuk Sang Ibu tercinta.

"Sasuke-chan!" oh, tidak. Suara Itachi. Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya, dalam hati ia berteriak, aku tidak kenal dia! Aku tidak kenal dia, sungguh! Baiklah, ia adik durhaka. "Sasuke-chan, kartu undangan ulang tahun untuk pujaan hatimu ketinggalan!" Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menepuk kepalanya saat suara Itachi menembus gendang telinganya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah dengan senyum paksa, seolah berkata, bukan-aku-kok-yang-dipanggil.

Itachi menepuk pundak Sasuke dan segera menyodorkan kertas berwarna merah dengan lambang kipas di depannya. Khas undangan Uchiha. Sasuke segera menerima benda itu dan berlari meninggalkan Itachi.

Kaki jenjang Itachi melompat-lompat melawan gaya tarik bumi, "Sasuke-chan, semangat ya!" Sasuke menggeram kecil. Sejak kapan, sih, Uchiha ada yang idiot seperti Onii-sannya? Merepotkan.

"Sakura-chan, kau melupakan bekalmu tadi." suara baritone yang menyebut nama Sakura itu membuat Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya. Itu ... Akasuna no Sasori, kan? Di depannya ada Sakura yang menerima kotak makanan itu.

"Terima kasih, Sasori-senpai. Aku memang ceroboh ..." Sakura tersenyum lembut. "...sekali lagi terima kasih."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya saat melihat Sasori mendekat pada Sakura. Ugh, Si Merah itu mau apa? **CUP!** Bibir Sasori mengecup lembut kening Sakura.

Perlahan, tangan kiri Sasuke tergerak untuk memegang dadanya. Ada yang perih di sana. Tangan kanan yang memegang undangan ulang tahun itu mengepal, membuat kertas kaku berlambangkan kipas itu berubah jadi tak berbentuk.

Masa bodoh dengan undangan ulang tahun. Sasuke menghempaskan undangan itu ke tanah dan segera berlari menuju kelasnya. Sakura menyebalkan!

Sakura segera mendorong bahu Sasori agar lelaki itu menjauh darinya. "Ma-maaf, sekarang Sasori-senpai pulang saja, sudah mau bel." gumamnya dengan kepala tertunduk.

Lelaki bersurai merah darah itu mengangguk kecil, "Baiklah, aku pulang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Sakura-chan." dan setelah mengatakan itu, ia berjalan menjauhi Sakura.

Tangan kanan Sakura terangkat, menyentuh keningnya yang tadi sempat dikecup Sasori. Rasanya aneh. Padahal, Sasori adalah cinta pertamanya. Tapi kenapa ia tidak senang? Malah terasa seperti mengkhianati seseorang. Tangan kanan itu merangkak turun, menyentuh kalung cantik yang menggantung di lehernya. Digenggamnya kalung itu, kalung pemberian Uchiha Sasuke.

Sadar akan yang dilakukannya tidak berguna, Sakura berjalan menuju bangunan sekolahnya. Namun langkahnya kembali terhenti saat melihat secarik kertas kaku tergeletak di tanah. Sudah lecak. Ia memungut benda itu dan membuka lipatan benda itu.

Surat undangan ulang tahun dari Uchiha Mikoto. Uchiha? Berarti keluarga Sasuke, ya?

Sakura segera memasukkan undangan itu ke dalam tas selempangnya dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kelas. Nanti ia akan memberikan undangan ini pada Sasuke.

Dengan langkah pelan, Sakura menjajaki koridor yang akan mengantarkannya pada kelas yang selama ini ia tempati. Ia memasuki ruangan yang terlihat sepi itu, mungkin karena belum bel masuk. Senyum tipis tertoreh di wajah Sakura saat melihat sosok Sasuke sudah terduduk di kursinya yang terletak di barisan kedua dari depan.

Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk memberikan undangan itu pada Sasuke dahulu. Tangan kanannya merogoh tas selempangnya dan kembali mengeluarkan undangan lecak itu.

"Sasuke," panggilnya, membuat Sasuke mendengus kecil. Lelaki Uchiha itu tampaknya masih marah karena melihat Sakura bersama Sasori tadi. Sayangnya, Sakura tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke sedang dalam keadaan hati yang buruk. "Aku menemukan undangan ulang tahun ini di depan sekolah. Punyamu?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjukkan undangan itu.

Sasuke melirik Sakura dengan ekor matanya. Ia sedikit tidak percaya bahwa Sakura menemukan undangan ulang tahun Ibunya yang seharusnya Sasuke berikan padanya. Harus bilang apa, ya?

Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat kala Sasuke tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. "Punyamu bukan?" ulangnya, namun dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke seadanya. Habis, ia bingung ingin memberikan jawaban seperti apa pada Sakura. "Tapi buatmu saja. Kalau mau datang silahkan, kalaupun tidak ya bukan urusanku." lanjut Sasuke. Lelaki itu sedikit merutuki jawabannya yang seolah membenci Sakura. Ugh, salahkan hargadirinya yang begitu tinggi hingga ia tidak bisa mengajak Sakura dengan romantis.

Kerutan halus terlihat samar di dahi Sakura, nampak bingung dengan tingkah Sasuke. Kemarin, lelaki itu sangat baik. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan saat ini. Sudahlah, bukan urusannya. Tanpa bicara apa pun lagi pada Sasuke, akhirnya Sakura berjalan menuju kursinya. Duduk di tempat itu dan memandangi undangan di tangannya.

Lebih baik datang atau tidak, ya? Ah, tapi 'kan Sakura tidak mengenal siapa pun di keluarga Uchiha selain Sasuke. Bisa-bisa ia terabaikan jika ke sana. Lagipula, Sakura menemukan undangan ini secara tidak sengaja. Jadi, ia bukanlah orang yang diundang. Tidak datang saja, ah.

"Sakura," mendengar suara dingin itu memanggil namanya, Sakura segera menolehkan kepalanya pada kursi Sasuke. Kosong, di mana lelaki itu? "Di depanmu." Sakura menegapkan posisi duduknya saat tahu Sasuke malah terduduk di kursi yang ada di depannya. Sepertinya tadi Sakura terlalu fokus pada undangan itu hingga tidak menyadari Sasuke duduk di depannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura dengan ketus. Baiklah, ia sedikit sensi karena sikap Sasuke yang seperti mengacuhkannya tadi.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar. Sungguh, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan agar Sakura mengerti kalau undangan itu ditujukan untuknya. Ia mendehem kecil, "Nanti datang saja. Pesta itu di rumahku, kok. Alamatnya ada di undangan itu." ucap Sasuke dengan intonasi yang aneh. Argh, ia tahu kalau omongannya sangat tidak jelas! Habis, mau bagaimana lagi?

"Ya." jawab Sakura singkat. Dan setelah itu, ia berpura-pura mencari buku catatan biologi di dalam tasnya dan segera membacanya. Sekali-sekali, ia ingin mengabaikan Sasuke.

Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya lantaran bingung melihat Sakura. Ia dikacangi. Diabaikan oleh seorang gadis. Baiklah, Sasuke bersumpah, ia tidak akan mau jatuh cinta setelah ini. Sudah cukup diabaikan oleh Sakura, jangan sampai ia diabaikan oleh gadis lain. Harusnya, para ia yang mengabaikan para gadis, bukan malah seperti ini. Huh, kehormatan Uchihanya jatuh sudah.

"Aku kembali ke tempatku, ya." gumam Sasuke sambil beranjak dari kursi itu. Namun lagi-lagi Sakura tak bergeming, masih berusaha fokus dengan catatan Biologinya.

Cih, wanita memang sensitif.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menghela nafas frustasi. Karena memikirkan pesta Ibunya, ia jadi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pelajarannya. Manik kelamnya bergulir, memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang memasukkan beberapa bukunya ke dalam tas. Sasuke mengaku, ia bukannya memikirkan kelancaran acara ulang tahun itu, tapi ia memikirkan apakah Sakura akan datang ke sana.

Tanpa berkata apa pun, Sakura berjalan melewati Sasuke yang masih duduk di tempatnya meski semua buku milik lelaki itu telah tertata rapi di dalam tasnya. Sasuke menatap tidak percaya punggung Sakura. Ia diabaikan, lagi.

Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya dan mengikuti langkah Sakura. Tidak, ia tidak berniat berjalan beriringan dengan gadis itu. Sasuke hanya ingin memastikan Sakura sampai di rumahnya dengan selamat tanpa ketahuan.

Semua pasang mata yang melihat Sasuke kini bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang dilakukannya. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke berjalan dengan mengendap-endap di belakang seorang gadis berambut norak yang tampak mengacuhkan keberadannya. Hell yeah, beratus-ratus wanita mengejar Sasuke tapi kenapa si Rambut Norak itu yang terpilih?

Keduanya sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah, namun Sasuke segera bersembunyi di balik pohon yang memang berdiri kokoh di dekat gerbang. Onyxnya menyipit, memperhatikan dengan seksama apa yang dilakukan Sakura dengan lelaki bersurai merah darah bernama Akasuna no Sasori. Huh, selalu saja Sasori.

"Mau kuantar pulang?" Sasori tersenyum lembut pada Sakura. Helm berwarna putih dengan corak bunga sakura sudah bertenggeh di tangan kanan yang ia ulurkan, menyuruh Sakura mengambil helm itu jika menerima tawarannya.

Gadis cantik itu tampak berpikir sejenak. Ia tidak terlalu yakin akan menerima tawaran itu.

"Sasuke-teme, apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

Mendengar pekikkan cempreng seorang lelaki yang menyebut nama Sasuke, Sakura segera menerima helm yang Sasori sodorkan padanya dan memakainya. Entah kenapa, ia sedang tidak ingin bertemu Sasuke. "Tentu saja, Sasori-senpai." jawabnya dan segera menaiki motor besar berwarna merah milik Sasori. Dalam hati, ia berdoa agar keputusannya tidak salah.

Sasori tersenyum kecil dan segera menggas motornya. Setidaknya, ia punya kesempatan mengantarkan tuan putri Haruno pulang ke rumah.

Melihat Sakura sudah menjauh seiring suara motor itu menghilang membuat Sasuke menghela nafas. Lalu, ia memutar tubuhnya, menatap Naruto yang dengan bodohnya meneriaki nama Sasuke tadi. "Baka-Dobe." dan setelahnya, suara beberapa pukulan dan tendangan pun terdengar.

Well, Namikaze Naruto harus belajar untuk tidak memanggil Sasuke pada saat yang salah.

Sasuke segera berlari ke daerah parkiran sekolahnya setelah memberikan pelajaran pada Naruto. Dengan gegabah ia memasuki mobil mewahnya dan segera mengendarainya. Ia kesal. Kesal dengan sikap Sakura yang seperti menjauhinya. Kesal juga dengan dirinya yang begitu pengecut hingga tidak berani menegur Sakura terlebih dahulu.

Sudahlah, lebih baik Sasuke pulang. Lagipula ia harus istirahat untuk pesta nanti malam. Semoga Sakura datang.

Mobil mewah berwarna hitamnya kini sudah memasuki halaman rumahnya. Tanpa peduli dengan kendaraan itu, Sasuke berjalan memasuki rumahnya. Toh, nanti ada satpam yang akan memindahkan mobil pribadinya itu ke garasi. Ingat, ia adalah Uchiha.

"Sasuke-chan, bagaimana? Dia nanti datang, 'kan?" Sasuke tersenyum masam saat melihat kakaknya begitu tertarik dengan Sakura. Huh, coba saja kakaknya itu tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Sasuke jamin, Itachi tidak akan cerewet.

"Bukan urusan Nii-san." jawab Sasuke dengan ketus dan segera memasuki kamarnya. Tidak lupa ia mengunci pintunya agar Itachi yang berisik itu tidak menerobos kamarnya.

"Sasuke-chan! Buka pintunya! Aku penasaran!" Itachi mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke dengan keras, berharap adiknya membuka pintu karena ia sangat ingin tahu, atau dalam bahasa lain disebut kepo, dengan urusan Sasuke dan gadis yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Persetan dengan rasa penasaran Itachi! Sasuke lelah! Dan dengan sekuat tenaga, Sasuke memejamkan matanya agar bisa tidur. Ia harus melupakan kejadian hari ini dengan Sakura agar nanti malam moodnya membaik dan bisa menyambut Sakura, itu pun kalau gadis itu hadang. Huh, menyebalkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam di pergelangan kiri Sasuke kini menunjukkan pukul tujuh. Dan dengan kata lain, pesta ulang tahun Uchiha Mikoto, Ibu Sasuke, akan berlangsung tiga puluh menit mendatang. Ruang tamu Uchiha yang mewah sudah dipenuhi banyak orang. Namun orang itu belum datang. Orang yang diharapkan oleh Sasuke.

Berkali-kali Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan antara jam tangannya dan pintu masuk rumahnya, tapi eksistensi yang ia tunggu tak kunjung datang. Ia berdecak kecil. Sungguh, ia merasa bodoh. Tidak seharusnya ia berharap Sakura akan datang ke pesta ini.

Sebuah tepukan di pundak Sasuke membuatnya menolehkan kepala. Uchiha Itachi. Dengan senyum penuh maknanya, ia menyerahkan kunci mobil milik Sasuke yang sejak tadi tergeletak di meja.

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat. Untuk apa memberinya kunci mobil?

"Jemput saja dia, Sasuke-chan. Aku tahu kau sangat mengharapkannya, lho~" goda Itachi dengan tangan kanan yang menusuk-nusuk pipi Sasuke, membuat adiknya yang dingin itu merona.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang, "Baiklah, karena kau yang menyuruh." ucapnya. Ah, Sasuke memang gengsian.

Itachi memperhatikan adiknya yang mulai menjauh. Sepertinya, ia dikalahkan oleh Sasuke. Itachi bahkan tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta selama hidupnya, tapi Sasuke ... adik kecilnya itu sangat cepat tumbuh. Rasanya seperti seorang ayah yang ditinggalkan anaknya saja.

Mobil hitam itu melaju dengan cepat, sang pengemudi sudah tidak sabar ingin menemui seorang gadis cantik yang sejak tadi mengusik batinnya. Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Tidak, ia hanya ingin Sakura datang ke pesta ulang tahun Ibunya, kok. Tidak lebih. Sangkalnya dalam hati.

Beberapa menit ia berkendara hingga mobil mewahnya tiba di sebuah rumah besar, hampir sebesar rumahnya. Tapi satu hal membuat Sasuke bingung, rumah itu terlihat sangat sepi dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalamnya. Padahal jelas-jelas terpampang nama Haruno di depan gerbang. Sasuke membuka pintu mobil dan melangkah turun dari kendaraan itu. Ia sedikit merapikan blazer yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Dengan langkah yang amat pelan, Sasuke mendekati pintu rumah Sakura. Ia melihat sebuah bel di samping pintu itu. Pencet, tidak, pencet, tidak, pencet. Sasuke mengangkat tangannya, hendak menekan tombol bel itu namun **KRIIIIEEET! **Pintu di hadapan Sasuke terbuka dan memperlihatkan sesosok gadis cantik bergaun hitam tanpa lengan selutut. Di bagian bawah gaun itu sedikit mengembang, membuat aksen manis pada pakaian gelap itu.

Dan Sasuke akui, gadis cantik di hadapannya yang membuatnya sedikit, ditekankan, sedikit terpukau. Ia kembali pada wajah gadis itu. Rambut merah muda sepinggang yang biasanya terkuncir kini tergerai dengan anggunnya. Astaga, jadi ini Haruno Sakura?

"Sasuke? Sedang apa di sini?" Sakura menyibakkan tangan kanannya di depan wajah Sasuke karena sedari tadi lelaki Uchiha itu hanya terdiam dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya dan segera sadar. Ugh, apa ia baru saja melakukan hal yang bodoh dan memalukan? Ia harap tidak. "Menjemputmu." jawabnya singkat. Tanpa memperdulikan Sakura, ia berjalan kembali pada mobilnya yang masih terparkir di depan gerbang Sakura.

Setelah ia duduk di jok pengemudi, ia baru sadar bahwa Sakura masih berdiri di tempatnya semula. Baiklah, apakah Sasuke harus menggombalinya dulu baru ia mau masuk ke mobil? Tidak mungkin, 'kan?

"Kenapa masih di sana saja? Cepat masuk ke mobil." ujar Sasuke, membuat Sakura segera berlari kecil ke arah mobilnya. Dalam hati Sasuke sedikit bersyukur karena Sakura tidak membandel.

Kini keduanya telah duduk di kursi depan mobil mewah itu. Tampak Sakura yang sedikit risih, pun Sasuke yang sedikit bingung harus melakukan apa. Tenang Sasuke, yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah menyetir mobil ini kembali ke rumahmu.

Dan setelah beberapa kali menghembuskan nafasnya guna menetralisir rasa canggung, Sasuke menginjak pedal gas dan segera meluncurkan mobilnya kembali ke kediaman megah Uchiha.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura, membuat Sasuke yang sedang fokus menyetir hanya mendehem kecil. "...maafkan aku karena tadi pagi mengabaikanmu, ya. Habisnya aku kesal dengan sikapmu yang berbeda setiap saat, seperti berkepribadian ganda saja."

JLEB! Sasuke merasakan sesuatu menohok jantungnya. Berkepribadian ganda, katanya? Mengenaskan sekali nasibmu, Uchiha Sasuke. Dan setelah ucapan Sakura itu, Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah yang abstrak, memikirkan perkataan Sakura yang terus berputar di otak jeniusnya.

'...seperti berkepribadian ganda saja.'

'...kepribadian ganda...'

'...ganda...'

Jika Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang wanita, maka sudah dipastikan ia akan berteriak histeris layaknya tokoh wanita dalam film horror kala perkataan dari seorang juru kunci tentang hantu yang menyeramkan melintas di otaknya. Tapi kali ini kita bicara tentang Uchiha Sasuke. Sang pria dengan pesona tak terkalahkan sekaligus pangeran keluarga Uchiha.

Sakura yang sama sekali tidak menyadari gelagat aneh dari Sasuke, karena menurutnya Sasuke adalah pribadi yang aneh, hanya mengalihkan pandangannya pada luar jendela. Jalan terlihat ramai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itachi menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. Sudah saatnya pesta dimulai tapi adiknya belum juga datang dengan calon adik iparnya. Huh, padahal ia sangat penasaran pada wujud calon adik iparnya.

"Itachi-kun, di mana Sasuke-kun?" Mikoto menatap Itachi penuh tanya, kekhawatiran tercetak jelas pada wajah keibuannya.

"Aku di sini, Kaa-san."

Itachi tersenyum lebar pada adiknya. "Mana dia?" Tanya Itachi dengan nada menggoda, sedangkan Mikoto hanya tersenyum lembut.

Tangan pucat Sasuke segera menarik Sakura yang sejak tadi bersembunyi di balik punggungnya dengan alasan tidak percaya diri. Itachi melotot. Ugh, adiknya benar-benar hebat memilih calon adik ipar!

Sakura mencubit lengan Sasuke, kesal karena ditarik secara paksa. "Se-selamat malam." dalam hati Sakura merutuki kebodohannya. Ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa sekarang.

"UWAAA... CALON ADIK IPARKU CANTIK SEKALI!" Itachi berlari ke arah Sakura. **BRUK!** Belum sempat Itachi memeluk Sakura, sebuah tangan pucat sudah menahannya sekaligus memukul wajah penuh keriputnya.

Mikoto mendekati Sakura, membelai lembut surai merah muda lembut itu, "Kamu pacarnya Sasuke, ya nak? Namamu siapa?"

Kepala Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke dengan perlahan, matanya yang sudah bulat kini melotot seperti ingin keluar. Sasuke yang menerima tatapan itu hanya menggaruk tengkuknya, bingung mau menjelaskan apa pada Ibunya yang sudah sangat bahagia.

"Bu-buk..."

"Tentu saja, Kaa-san," Itachi memotong perkataan Sakura dan segera merangkulnya. "Namamu siapa, Pacar Sasuke?" tanya Itachi dengan kerlingan di mata kanannya. Nampaknya dia sudah lupa umur.

Lagi, Sakura menatap Sasuke penuh harap. Ayolah Bungsu Uchiha, bantu aku menghadapi kakakmu dan ibumu itu.

Sasuke segera menepis lengan Itachi yang merangkul Sakura. Sungguh, gadis itu berterima kasih pada Sasuke yang sudah berbaik hati melepaskan cengkraman kakak gilanya. "Ya, dia pacarku. Namanya Haruno Sakura."

Dan dengan perkataan itu, Sakura bersumpah akan memakan Sasuke jika pesta sudah selesai. Tatapan horror Sakura segera tertuju pada Lelaki Raven yang kini menggenggam tangannya. Baiklah, Sakura akui ia sangat senang diperlakukan begini oleh Sasuke. Tapi, tidak perlu sampai membohongi keluarganya, 'kan?

Mikoto menepuk pundak Sakura yang sejak tadi, menurutnya, memandangi Sasuke dengan mesra. Ah, dasar anak muda. "Sakura-chan, jangan sungkan di sini, ya? Sasuke-kun, ajak Sakura-chan berkeliling dulu." Ucap Mikoto dengan senyum penuh makna pada Sasuke.

Dengan helaan nafas leganya, Sakura berjalan mendahului Sasuke. Masa bodoh mau dikira tidak sopan atau apa pun, yang jelas ia tidak mau berhadapan dengan kakaknya Sasuke yang gila itu.

Sasuke meringis dalam hati. Sekarang ia harus melakukan apa dengan Sakura? Berkeliling sambil mengobrol? Hell yeah, tatapan Sakura bahkan membuatnya ingin lari ketakutan, bagaimana ingin mengobrol?

"Hey," Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura saat suara bening itu mencapai telinganya. Ugh, semoga Sakura tidak memakinya. "Kenapa tidak berkata jujur saja tadi? Pakai mengaku sudah pacaran pula." keluh Sakura.

Sasuke membuang nafasnya dengan lega, setidaknya ia bersyukur tidak disemprot Sakura. "Ibuku senang sekali melihatmu, jadi kukatakan saja begitu." oke, ini hanya alasan. Tidak tahukah Sakura bahwa Sasuke menyukainya?

"Iya juga ..." Lirih Sakura, membenarkan perkataan Sasuke. "...tapi jangan berbohong lagi pada ibumu."

Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Setelah itu, keduanya hanya berjalan dalam kesunyian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mikoto sudah berdiri di belakang kue ulang tahunnya yang besar, bersiap meniup lilin yang masih menyala di atas makanan manis itu. Nyanyian terdengar di penjuru ruangan, menyuruh Mikoto memadamkan lilin ulang tahun ke empat puluh tahunnya.

Perlahan, wanita cantik itu mendekatkan kepalanya pada kue besar itu dan menghembuskan nafasnya, membuat lilin itu padam.

Itachi sibuk mengambil gambar ibunya yang sedang tersenyum senang karena mendengar sorak sorai tamu yang datang. Tidak sengaja, ia melihat Sasuke dan Sakura yang berdiri kaku tidak jauh dari Mikoto. Ugh, tidak terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Pasti mereka malu.

Senyuman penuh makna merekah di bibir Itachi seiring jaraknya yang menipis dari Mikoto. Sulung Uchiha itu membisikkan sesuatu pada ibunya hingga membuat Sasuke menyipitkan mata. Oh, ia punya firasat akan terjadi hal yang buruk.

Mikoto megangguk paham dan kini manik hitamnya tertuju pada Sasuke. Baiklah, perasaan Sasuke semakin tidak enak. "Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan, bisa bantu aku memotong kuenya?" hell yeah, firasatnya benar.

Bahu Sakura menegang saat Mikoto menyebut namanya. Memintanya memotong kue bersama Sasuke? Lagi, ia menolehkan kepala dengan horror pada bungsu Uchiha di sampingnya. Seakan berkata, aku-tidak-mau.

Sasuke tersenyum masam dan berjalan menuju Mikoto, membuat Sakura mau tidak mau mengikutinya. Huh, sudah berpura-pura pacaran, sekarang disuruh membantu memotong kue pula. Tahu akan jadi begini, Sakura pasti tidak akan mau pergi ke tempat ini.

Tangan kanan Mikoto terulur, memberikan pisau plastik pada Sasuke. Lalu tatapannya bergulir, menyorot Sakura dengan lembut. Gadis merah muda itu tersenyum kaku dan berdiri di samping Sasuke.

"Ah, aku ingin memberikan pengumuman dulu pada kalian semua," kata Mikoto, membuat para tamu sekaligus Sasuke dan Sakura menatapnya bingung. Keringat dingin menyembul di kulit putih Sakura, menandakan bahwa ia sedang dilanda tegang. "Kalian lihat gadis cantik di samping anak bungsuku ini?" Tanya Mikoto, kedua tangannya bertengger cantik di bahu Sakura, mendekatkan gadis itu padanya.

Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ugh, sekarang ia jadi pusat perhatian. Apa yang akan dilakukan Nyonya Uchiha ini padanya? Ekor matanya melirik Sasuke, meminta bantuan bungsu Uchiha itu untuk kesekian kalinya malam ini.

"Dia adalah kekasih Sasuke. Namanya Haruno Sakura." dan setelah itu, tepukan tangan memenuhi ruangan itu. Sakura tersenyum paksa. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, leher jenjangnya menoleh pada Sasuke, menatapnya horror untuk kedua kalinya.

Sasuke melonggarkan dasi yang melingkari kemejanya. Ditatap seperti itu oleh Sakura ternyata berakibat dengan hawa panas yang mengelilinginya. Perasaan saja atau memang ruangan ini berubah jadi neraka, sih?

"Sa-su-ke," desis Sakura, membuat si pemilik nama meringis kecil. Oke, ia mengerti Sakura sangat tidak suka dengan suasana saat ini.

"Aku ingin buat pengakuan ..." suara berat Sasuke menghentikan riuh obrolan para tamu tentang Sakura. Sedikitnya Sasuke bersyukur karena obrolan para orang tua itu adalah hal yang positif, bukanlah negatif. "...sebenarnya Sakura belum jadi pacarku..." kata Sasuke dan membuat suara bisik-bisik kembali menguasai ruangan mewah itu.

Mikoto menutup mulutnya yang terbuka dengan tangan kanannya. Jadi, Sasuke membohonginya? Perlahan, ia menolehkan kepala pada Itachi dan melihat si sulung Uchiha itu masih menatap Sasuke serius.

Senyum tipis terulas di bibir Sakura, ia tampak sedikit lega karena perkataan Sasuke. Dengan begitu, ia bisa segera pulang dan tidur nyenyak. Baru saja Sakura ingin melangkah pergi, tangan dingin Sasuke menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Karena itu, sekarang kau harus jadi pacarku."

Nafas Sakura yang tadi sudah nyaman kini kembali tercekat. Pengakuan cinta macam apa itu? Bertanya atau memerintah? Ya ... meski harus Sakura akui kalau ia juga ingin Sasuke bicara seperti itu, tapi tidak harus sekarang dan disaksikan orang banyak, bukan?

Itachi menepuk pundak kanan Sakura, membuat gadis itu hampir memekik karena kaget. Sakura menatap Itachi dengan heran saat melihat senyum sulung Uchiha itu mengembang. Ugh, ia tahu makna senyum yang terlihat mengerikan itu.

Diawali dengan hembusan nafas, "Kurasa aku tidak perlu menjawabnya karena kau sudah menyuruhku." ucap Sakura.

Dan setelah itu, teriakan nista Itachi menggelegar di ruang tamu Uchiha. "CIE SASUKE-CHAN PUNYA PACAR~" godanya hingga membuat semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Sasuke. Ugh, sangat tidak Uchiha.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dan melihat kalung yang menggantung di lehernya. Perlahan, tangan kanannya menggenggam liontin salju kalung itu. Akhirnya kalung itu benar-benar memiliki makna untuk hidupnya. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Sasuke yang masih memalingkan wajah memerahnya.

"Dasar Sasuke." desisnya. Sasuke mengalihkan matanya pada Sakura lalu mendengus kecil. Nampaknya lelaki tampan itu mendengar perkataan Sakura tadi. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, ia tersenyum kecil mendapati Sakura tertawa kecil karena dengusannya.

Well, tak selamanya Uchiha akan tahan dengan selimut dingin mereka, bukan? Sesekali, Uchiha harus bisa tersenyum dengan bebas bersama orang yang dipilihnya. Dan saat ini, pilihan itu jatuh pada Haruno Sakura.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aduh, ini sumpah adegan dornya abal banget. Maklum, Hani masih awam dalam hal cinta-cintaan yang manis begini. -w-**

**Semoga suka, ya!**

**Special thanks to : NE, Desyparamitha2, Hanazono Yuri, Shei-chan, Akasuna no ei-chan, Yuki Uchiharuno, Maya, Sasusaku Forever, Chii no Pinkycherry. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan nama. O3O**

**Salam kenal untuk semuanya!**

**Regard,**

**Iwahashi Hani. O3O**

.

.

.

Chapter 4 : Pacaran [Sasuke Tidak Peka!]

.

.

.

"Aku haus~"

"Beli sendiri."

.

.

.

"Aku benci Sasuke-kun!"

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. O3O


	4. Chapter 4

Gadis bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura itu tengkurap di atas kasurnya. Kedua betisnya naik bergantian—kiri dan kanan. Senyum manis tidak kunjung lepas dari wajah manisnya, pun rona merah sering kali muncul disertai tawa kecil darinya.

"Sasuke-kun~"

Kalian berpikir anak ini gila?

Ya. Gila karena cinta.

"Huwah ... pacarku yang ganteng sedang apa ya?" tanya Sakura sembari memilin rambut soft pinknya. Sejak tadi otaknya yang terbilang jenius dipenuhi oleh bayang-bayang manusia berjenis kelamin laki-laki berambut raven yang telah genap sepuluh hari menjadi kekasihnya.

Sebuah getaran dari meja yang ada di sebelah kasurnya menarik Sakura dari lamunan gilanya tentang Uchiha Sasuke. Disertai dengusan kesal, tangan kanannya mengambil benda penghasil getaran tersebut. Smartphonenya.

From : My Lovely Sasuke-kun

Besok aku akan menjemputmu jam 10.

Alis merah muda Sakura bertaut. Ia terdiam beberapa saat sebelum rasa panas menjalari wajahnya.

Apakah ini ajakan kencan?

.

.

.

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

**Siklus Cinta**

A Naruto FanFiction by Iwahashi Hani

.

.

**Chapter 4 : Kencan Resmi yang Pertama**

.

.

.

Iris berwarna hijau anggur itu bergerak-gerak, mengikuti kata demi kata yang ia baca. Salah jika kalian mengira Sakura sedang membaca buku pelajaran atau sejenisnya. Yang ia baca adalah majalah tentang segala hal yang berhubungan dengan romansa remaja.

Bibir tipis Sakura mengerucut, nampaknya ia menemukan masalah.

"Hhh..." diembuskannya napas dengan keras, "di sini tertulis tinggi pasangan ideal adalah si cewek sedagu si cowok." Sakura mengetukkan jari telunjuk pada dagunya, membayangkan dirinya dan Sasuke berdiri berdampingan.

Pupilnya mengecil saat menyadari satu hal. Sakura hanya setinggi bahu Sasuke. Bagaimana ini? Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Semua karena Sasuke. Andai saja laki-laki tampan itu tidak tumbuh terlalu pesat, pasti ia tidak akan terlihat sependek ini.

Puk! ditutupnya majalah fashion itu. "Persetan dengan tinggi badan!" gusarnya dan segera melempar buku bersampul sepasang kekasih yang sedang berpelukan tersebut ke sembarang arah.

Pada akhirnya, Sakura menjatuhkan tubuh mungilnya pada ranjang. Lebih baik ia tidur daripada memikirkan isi majalah jelek itu. "Oyasuminasai, Sasuke-kun~" desisnya pelan sebelum mencoba menutup matanya.

Kamar itu seketika sunyi, tidak ada lagi suara-suara aneh dari anak berambut soft pink di dalamnya. Namun itu tidak bertahan lama karena kedua emerald yang tampak lelah itu kembali terbuka.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur~" keluhnya.

Tidak sabar menunggu hari esok ya, Haruno Sakura?

.

.

.

.

Kedua kaki berbalut high heels lima centi berjalan hati-hati. Tidak jarang gadis yang memakainya itu hampir terjatuh, namun ia tetap memaksakan diri.

Sakura melirik jam di sudut kamarnya. Waktu yang tersisa sebelum Sasuke menjemputnya tinggal lima menit. Dan sejak tadi—pukul tujuh—Sakura tetap tidak bisa berjalan dengan anggun meski ia berusaha sekuat tenaga.

Jemarinya saling meremas satu sama lain. Menggambarkan ketakutannya saat ini. Takut kalau dirinya tidak bisa menjadi sempurna di mata Sasuke. Bagaimana pun juga, Sasuke adalah laki-laki tampan, kaya, dan dikaruniai otak yang cukup untuk membuatnya disebut jenius. Tapi dirinya? Meski kaya dan jenius, ia hanya perempuan dengan tampang pas-pasan.

Susah payah ia berjalan menuju cermin besar yang ada di kamarnya. Sakura mematut dirinya. Kemeja berwarna putih gading lengan pendek dengan pita di dekat kerahnya dan dilengkapi corak bunga-bunga kecil di seluruh bagiannya. Lalu celana merah darah yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari lututnya.

Tidak buruk, sih. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa percaya diri lantaran high heels yang menjadi alas kaki jenjangnya.

"Sakura, ada temanmu di depan!" teriakan Mebuki membuat Sakura hampir terjatuh jika saja ia tidak cepat-cepat menjaga keseimbangannya. Ugh, menjadi perempuan yang sempurna ternyata butuh pengorbanan!

Hak dari sepatu mahal itu terus beradu dengan lantai, menciptakan sedikit kegaduhan dalam rumah tersebut. Sakura mengembangkan senyum terpaksanya saat melihat sosok Sasuke di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Maaf menunggu lama," ucap Sakura. Kepalanya tertunduk, takut menatap kekasihnya yang nampaknya telah menunggu terlalu lama di sini.

Sasuke menelan ludah. Ditatapnya Sakura dari atas hingga bawah, tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan gadis itu. Manis. Itulah yang tercetus di benaknya. Hanya saja ... wajah Sakura seperti menyiratkan rasa tidak nyaman, entah karena apa. Sasuke mengambil spekulasi bahwa Sakura sedang tegang karena bertemu dengannya. Narsis sedikit boleh, 'kan?

"Tch," decih Sasuke pelan, berusaha kembali seperti dirinya yang biasa, "lama sekali." Sasuke menyindirnya pelan. Ingin rasanya Sasuke menghantamkan kepalanya pada dinding. Di otaknya, ia ingin berkata 'kau cantik sekali' tapi malah kata-kata sindiran yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sialan.

Kepala bermahkotakan surai merah muda itu semakin tertunduk. Perkataan Sasuke benar-benar membuat hatinya mencelos. Lama, ya? Huh, Sakura memang lamban, sih.

"Ayo." Sasuke berucap datar dan mendahului Sakura memasuki mobilnya. Bukan bermaksud apa-apa, ia hanya tidak tahu caranya mengajak seorang gadis dengan lembut. Toh, sejauh ini, tanpa harus bersikap sopan semua anak perempuan akan langsung tunduk padanya. Jadi ia mengira Sakura akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Sakura masih berdiri di tempatnya.

Kaca mobil itu perlahan turun, memperlihatkan wajah sempurna dari Sasuke. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, menatap bingung Sakura yang masih enggan memasuki mobilnya.

"Tunggu apa? Cepat masuk."

Onyx Sasuke sedikit memicing saat menyadari bahu Sakura menegang hanya karena ia berbicara. Hey, semenyeramkan itukah seorang Uchiha Sasuke di mata kekasihnya?

Tak mau ambil pusing, Sasuke hanya menatap lurus stir mobilnya sampai Sakura memasuki mobil hitamnya. Sasuke berusaha mencuri pandang pada gadis di sebelahnya. Sejak tadi, Sakura terus memilin roknya seakan keberadaan Sasuke tidak ada.

Bibir Sasuke sedikit mengerucut, namun wajah itu tidak bertahan lama karena setelahnya, wajah Sasuke tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun. Sepertinya ia menjaga image.

Diinjaknya pedal gas di bawah sana hingga mobil mewah ini melaju dengan kecepatan standar. Inginnya sih mengebut untuk memamerkan keahliannya, tapi ia takut kalau Sakura malah berteriak ketakutan saat mobilnya menggila di jalan. Jadilah Sasuke menahan kakinya untuk tidak terlalu kuat menginjak pedal gas.

"Ano ... kita mau ke mana?" tanya Sakura pelan.

Sasuke berdehem kecil, "Hn," dan kembali membungkam mulutnya. Dalam hati ia tengah membayangkan reaksi Sakura saat sampai di Konoha Dream Land. Ah, pasti gadis itu akan sangat senang dan langsung memeluknya. Pasti.

**.**

**.**

Kedua sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik ke bawah. Perkiraannya tentang Sakura yang akan memeluknya ternyata meleset. Buktinya, gadis itu malah berdiri tanpa ada niat untuk buka suara apalagi menerjang Sasuke. Mungkin Sakura sedang menjaga imagenya di hadapanku. Pikir Sasuke positif.

Ia melenggang dengan santai memasuki gerbang masuk taman bermain terkenal itu. Di belakangnya, Sakura tampak berlari kecil, berusaha menyeimbangi langkah Sasuke meski terkadang ia meringis kecil lantaran kakinya yang sakit. Agaknya ia menyesal telah menggunakan sepatu terkutuk ini hingga ia tidak bisa berjalan dengan leluasa.

"Sasuke-kun!" pekiknya cukup keras dan sukses menghentikan langkah kaki Sasuke. Laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis, sepertinya Sakura akan memintanya berjalan berdampingan atau apalah sejenisnya. Uwah, membayangkan dirinya bisa bergandengan tangan dengan Sakura mau tidak mau membuat semburat tipis mewarnai pipi pucatnya.

Sakura berkedip polos melihat wajah Sasuke yang sedikit aneh, "Ano ... Tidak beli tiket dulu?"

Senyum tipis itu mendadak hilang. "Tempat ini dibuat oleh Uchiha, jadi aku—dan kau—tidak perlu membeli tiket."

Tangan kanan Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan manis kemudian mengangguk kecil. Ugh, ingin rasanya Sasuke menerjang gadis tersebut sekarang juga.

Sabar, Sasuke.

Kau harus menunggu sampai kalian menikah baru bisa menerjangnya.

Sasuke membuang wajahnya saat pikiran aneh itu melintasi otaknya. Gila.

"Kamu mau naik apa dulu, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sekedar basa-basi sekaligus menunggu Sakura berjalan untuk mendekatinya.

"Apa saja terserah Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura, "tapi aku takut hantu dan takut dengan kecepatan yang menggila." Sakura melanjutkan ucapannya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecut. Bagaimana bisa terserah dia? Phobia Sakura banyak sekali, paling hanya wahana anak-anak yang bisa mereka naiki.

"Kita naik roller coster dulu."

"EH?!"

.

.

.

Seorang gadis bersurai soft pink terlihat berjalan dengan terhuyung hingga hampir menabrak beberapa orang yang kebetulan menghalangi jalannya. Setelah ia menemukan tempat yang sepi dari pengunjung, ia mengeluarkan isi perutnya tanpa ragu. Jangan salahkan dirinya, salahkan kekasihnya yang tampan itu. Karena dia lah perut Sakura terasa seperti dikocok sampai-sampai kepalanya ikut pusing.

Napas Sakura tersengal. Masih terekam jelas di otaknya saat wahana gila bernama roller coster mengajaknya bermain-main dengan ketinggian kemudian menghempaskannya dan tidak segan untuk memutarnya—kepalanya berada di bawah sedangkan kakinya di atas.

Mengingat pengalamannya tadi, membuat kepala Sakura kembali pening hingga nyaris jatuh ke aspal jika saja dua buah tangan pucat tidak menahannya. Emeraldnya menelusuri tangan itu hingga akhirnya bertemu dengan bola mata elang milik Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun," ucapnya lemas.

Sasuke bergumam kecil, "Hn," kemudian membantu kekasihnya yang cantik itu berdiri dengan bantuan dinding di belakangnya, "kau payah, baru naik begitu saja sudah begini."

Lagi. Sasuke ingin sekali menyumpal mulutnya yang tidak sejalan dengan otak jeniusnya. Harusnya ia bertanya tentang keadaan Sakura, bukan malah menghinanya seperti tadi.

"Ma-maafkan aku..." gumam Sakura. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding, berusaha menetralisir rasa pening di kepalanya.

Kekasihnya hanya mengangguk pelan dengan rona sangat tipis di wajahnya. Entah kenapa, Sasuke merasa Sakura sangat cantik sekarang. Keringat yang membasahi wajahnya, juga wajah kesakitannya. Semua terlihat seperti seni di mata Sasuke.

Hey, kau tidak normal ya, Uchiha Sasuke?

Sesegera mungkin Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa-apan pikirannya tadi? Sepertinya, terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Sakura membuatnya gila.

Akhirnya, bungsu Uchiha itu berdiri tegap dan berjalan pelan sembari berkata—"Ayo kita naik komidi putar."

"Tu-tung—" Sakura menghela napas. Bungsu Uchiha itu sudah berjalan menjauhinya. Dengan kata lain, tidak ada pilihan selain mengikutinya.

Ia berusaha berjalan meski tertatih. Desisan perih samar terdengar darinya karena kaki mulusnya kini sudah lecet akibat terlalu lama memaksakan diri memaka high heels.

"Sasuke-kun, lambatkan jalanmu," gumam Sakura pelan, hampir tidak terdengar oleh Sasuke, "aku lelah..." desisnya kemudian jatuh terduduk di aspal.

Di depan sana, Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dan sedikit menegang saat melihat Sakura sudah merintih kecil di aspal. Kakinya melangkah, hendak menolong Sakura untuk kedua kalinya jika saja—

"Sakura-chan?" seorang pemuda berambut merah darah muncul. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk membantu Sakura berdiri sebelum membuat gadis tersebut mengalungkan lengannya pada lehernya, dengan kata lain memapah Sakura.

Tangan Sasuke mengepal. Kenapa si Merah itu bisa ada di sini, sih? Mengganggu saja.

Sakura meringis kecil sembari menatapi kakinya yang sudah memerah. "Sakit, Sasori-senpai..." ringisnya pilu.

Kedua alis merah Sasori bertaut dengan hazelnya yang terpusat pada kaki putih Sakura. Ada luka lecet di sana. Diberikannya tatapan tajam pada Sasuke, seolah menyalahkan anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu atas luka Sakura.

Sasuke membuang wajahnya.

"Lepas saja sepatumu," Sasuke kembali terfokus pada Sakura yang ada dalam perlindungan Sasori. Gadis tersebut mengangguk kecil kemudian membungkuk dan melepaskan alas kakinya. Tidak lupa tangan kanannya memegang high heels itu agar tidak ketinggalan.

Laki-laki yang disebut Sasori-senpai oleh Sakura itu mengangkat putri tunggal keluarga Haruno dengan tangan kanan di punggung Sakura dan tangan kiri di lipatan lututnya hingga gadis tersebut memekik kecil karena kaget.

Onyx Sasuke berkilat marah. Hey, Sakura itu kekasihnya! Kenapa adegan drama itu malah diperankan oleh Sasori? Ini tidak adil!

Merasa emosinya sudah tidak dapat dikendalikan, Sasuke akhirnya berlalu dari hadapan kedua orang itu. Kesal, tentu saja. Tapi ia tidak mau mencari masalah dengan Sasori di sini.

Iris hijau emerald Sakura bergulir, mengikuti punggung Sasuke hingga menghilang dari penglihatannya. Dengan perlahan ia melingkarkan lengan kirinya yang bebas pada leher Sasori. Setelah itu ia terdiam menahan denyutan aneh di ulu hatinya. Sakit sekali.

Kenapa Sasuke malah meninggalkannya?

Kenapa malah Sasori yang berbaik hati padanya?

Apakah keputusannya untuk menerima Sasuke adalah salah?

Disandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sasori. Seketika, tubuhnya menegang. Sudut matanya berusaha melirik Sasori. Nampaknya pemuda itu tidak menyadari guncangan pada tubuhnya tadi.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Sakura kembali mendekatkan telinganya pada dada Sasori. Mendengarkan sesuatu yang aneh dari dalam tubuh itu. Detakan jantung. Bukan seperti biasanya, tapi detakan jantung yang menggila.

Sasori-senpai...

.

.

.

.

Dua manusia berbeda gender tengah terduduk manis di cafe yang ada dalam taman bermain terbaik se-Konoha. Jemari lentik sang gadis memainkan sedotan dari jus jeruk di depannya.

Sesekali, mata itu mencuri pandang pada wajah manis laki-laki berambut merah bernama Sasori di hadapannya. Muncul rasa ingin tahunya tentang Sasori. Namun ia telan bulat-bulat keingin tahuannya itu. Tidak, ia tidak ingin salah bertindak dan membuatnya berada dalam posisi sulit.

"Sakura-chan," panggil Sasori lembut, "aku harus pulang sekarang, tidak apa-apa jika kutinggal sendiri?" tanyanya dengan wajah khawatir.

Sakura mengangguk pasti dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya, sukses membuat Sasori ikut mengembangkan senyumnya. Dibelainya kepala Sakura lembut, kemudian ia beranjak dari kursinya.

"Ano..." suara Sakura membuat pergerakan pemuda itu terhenti, "terima kasih, Sasori-senpai."

Sasori terkekeh kecil melihat sikap Sakura. "Sama-sama, Sakura-chan. Aku pergi sekarang ya. Sampai jumpa," kata Sasori. Tangan kanannya melambai pada Sakura sebelum ia ditelan oleh keramaian.

Melihat Sasori menghilang dari pandangannya, reflek Sakura menghela napas lega. Entah kenapa, ia merasa aneh dengan jika berhadapan dengan Sasori. Seperti takut, malu, dan berbagai macam rasa yang sulit digambarkan.

"Sudah selesai kencannya dengan si Merah itu?"

Suara baritone bernada sinis keluar dari kedua belah bibir Sasuke. Sejak tadi ia berdiri di sudut cafe ini ternyata. Dengan kedua tangan yang ia lipat di depan dada dan wajah mengerasnya.

Sakura tahu sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa dirinya sebentar lagi. Lidahnya kelu, tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan dari Sasuke. Alhasil, ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

Decihan kecil terdengar. Sakura tahu itu pasti decihan Sasuke. Ya, ia telah membuat pangeran Uchiha murka.

Sebuah tangan pucat yang memegang sepasang sandal sederhana terulur di depannya. "Ini, ayo kita pulang." Sasuke menjatuhkan sepasang sandal tersebut ke atas meja dan berjalan mendahului Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun!" pekik Sakura tertahan, "terima kasih ya," lanjutnya. Dipakainya sandal berwarna hitam dengan tulisan Konoha di pijikannya. Syukurlah pas.

Sakura tidak tahu, seorang Uchiha Sasuke tengah menahan dirinya agar tidak berteriak di depan umum hanya karena mendengar ucapan 'terima kasih' dari Sakura. Emosinya yang tadi meledak kini meluap, tergantikan kebahagiaan yang tidak ada tandingannya.

Kaki mungil itu terlihat sulit untuk melangkah. Terbukti dengan jalannya yang sedikit tertatih dan nyaris berkali-kali jatuh tersungkur. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, menahan ringisan yang mungkin akan keluar. Ia tidak ingin dianggap lemah oleh kekasihnya.

"Dasar merepotkan." Sasuke segera menarik lengan Sakura, membuatnya melingkari leher Sasuke sedangkan tangannya sendiri bertengger pada pinggul Sakura. Niat awal sih ingin menggendong Sakura, tapi ia tidak ingin disamakan dengan si Sasori itu. Lebih baik memapah Sakura saja.

Lewat ekor matanya, Sakura dapat melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang tampak kesusahan membantunya. Hey, Sasuke yang seperti ini terlihat jauh lebih manis daripada Sasuke yang kaku.

"Manis~"

Eh?

"Hn?"

"Bu-bukan apa-apa," jawab Sakura sembari merutuki kebodohannya. Bagaimana bisa gumaman kecil tentang kekagumannya terhadap Sasuke bisa keluar dari mulutnya?

Dipejamkan matanya, berharap Sasuke tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

"Sakura," Sakura membuka matanya dan menoleh. Ugh! Ia menahan napas saat menyadari jaraknya tidak lebih dari lima centi dari si bungsu Uchiha. Sasuke ikut menatapnya, "kenapa tadi memakai high heels?"

Pertanyaan aneh dilontarkan oleh Sasuke. Entah Sakura harus senang atau bagaimana mendengarnya. Pasalnya, Sasuke satu-satunya orang yang bertanya alasannya memakai high heels. Bahkan Sasori-senpai tidak terlalu mempedulikannya.

"I-itu—" pupilnya bergerak ke segala arah, sedikit tidak yakin untuk berkata jujur. Bisa hancur harga dirinya jika ia mengaku kalau mengenakan high heels hanya untuk membuat dirinya sedikit lebih tinggi dan bisa disebut pasangan ideal bersama Sasuke, "—rahasia. Kamu kepo banget, sih."

Dahi Sasuke berkedut. Dilepaskannya lengan Sakura dari lehernya hingga gadis berambut soft pink itu terhuyung meski tidak jatuh. "Seenaknya saja bilang aku kepo," gerutunya tidak jelas, "pulang sendiri sana. Aku tidak mau mengantarmu."

Kini dahi Sakura yang berkedut karena perkataan Sasuke. "Oh, jadi kamu nggak mau mengantarku pulang? Okay, fine. Aku akan telepon Sasori-senpai dan dia pasti akan menjemputku dengan senang hati."

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya kesal. "Ya sudah," dumelnya kemudian berjalan menuju parkiran.

Eh?! Jadi dia benar-benar ditinggal? Sakura menghentakkan kakinya ke aspal, tidak peduli dengan kakinya yang lecet. Ia kesal! Kesal! Kesal!

"Sasuke-kun—"

**Andai saja Sasuke tahu kalau****—**

"—setidaknya belikan aku minuman dulu baru kau boleh pulang. Aku haus dan itu karena kau yang mengajakku bicara terus menerus!"

—**Haruno Sakura sangat ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersamanya. Bukan bersama laki-laki lain, sekalipun laki-laki itu adalah Sasori.**

"Beli saja sendiri!"

Sayangnya, Uchiha Sasuke memang tidak akan pernah tahu dan mengerti tentang perasaan Haruno Sakura.

"DASAR JELEK!"

"Ngaca dulu sana, Haruno-sama."

"UGH! SASUKE-KUN NO BAKA!"

"Terima kasih pujiannya, Haruno-sama."

"SAAAAASUUUUKEEEEEE!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Oke, ini kencan yang sama sekali nggak romantis. Cuma ada pertengkaran ini-itu dan yang ada malah Sasori yang manis.**

**Well, ini kisah SasuSaku. Gak mungkin bisa lurus tanpa hambatan. O3O**

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review. Review kalian udah jadi semangat Hani untuk lanjutin fic ini meski kadang penyakit Hani****—****malas****—****suka kumat. O3O**

**Regard,**

**Iwahashi Hani.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5 : Aku Membencimu!**

"Aku pacar Sasuke. Siapa kau?"

"Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu, Sakura-chan."

"Percaya padaku."

"Aku ... membencimu, Uchiha Sasuke!"


End file.
